


Feel Your Body

by SophieAyase



Category: Austin & Murry-O'Keefe Families - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Despite his inadequacies – or rather, his perfectadequacyand lack of uniqueness – Kali does like being with Adam.





	Feel Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Madeleine L'Engle would be horrified by this, and I'm proud of it.
> 
> Fic title comes from a [song by underrated wlw **icon** Samantha Fox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1btg3mpEOc&t=61).
> 
> Set in the same universe as my previous fic Echo, some time later...

Adam isn’t really _that_ talented in bed. Of course, sweet deluded Vicky thinks he is, because she’s Vicky and she’s easily impressed, and nothing he ever did could fail to dazzle her. Kali knows better. She’s had her share of bedfellows — not as many as some people would have the world believe, but her share.

Honestly, Vicky is better. She isn’t particularly skillful, but she makes up for it with how fucking endearing she is, and how goddamned _earnest_ and _sweet_ she is. She tries, which counts for a hell of a lot. Well, so does Adam, but it’s a bit like fucking a magazine cutout sometimes. With Vicky it’s more like fucking an eager pupp— okay, best to abandon this line of thought entirely.

Anyway, despite his inadequacies, or rather, his perfect _adequacy_ and lack of _uniqueness_ , Kali does like being with Adam. Actually, his body is fantastic; it’s just his natural... dorkiness that doesn’t lend itself that well to sexiness. He’s not a blockhead, and he’s a good guy who gives at least as much as he receives. He can just be a little jarringly dorky.

He’s good when they’re with Vicky, but honestly, she prefers him when it’s just them. In the quick moments before Vicky gets home from work, or while she’s out on an errand. Then she has his full attention, and while she’s internally criticising his lack of finesse, at least she’s not also internally chiding Vicky for overlooking it.

But she loves the way his hands feel on her. He’s gentle, like Vicky, but has a firmer touch, though he’s actually more tentative. She loves the way her hands feel on him, too. He’s not the most conventionally attractive man she’s had — he’ll never have a six-pack, or even a one-pack — but his skin is soft, and his body is alternately firm and cushiony in all the right spots. His body complements hers well in that way.

And she _loves_ the way he feels in her. Eight inches cover a multitude of sins. Or facilitate them, she thinks wryly. He feels warm, and makes her feel nice and full in there, but then, so have the others. But he feels so _natural_ too, like their rhythms are synchronised without either of them having to think about it. More often than not, when she feels him finish, she wishes it were directly into her, instead of the condom. Of course, he’s entirely too sensible to ever forego the condom, even if she asked him to. Which she wouldn’t, because she knows it wouldn’t actually be worth it.

Once when they were at it, Vicky had walked in on them. She’d come in quietly enough that they hadn’t heard her, and they’d left the door open... She had looked just a bit shocked for an instant, but before she or Kali could say anything, Adam had delivered an especially effective thrust, diverting Kali’s attention. When she’d looked back toward Vicky, she was walking toward the bed with her skirt falling down her legs and her hand flitting over her panties. Kali couldn’t blame her. She had reached out her hand to take Vicky’s, and ended up using it to help Vicky out of the panties before she ended up on the bed beside them.

Kali’s hand is in the same place now, but with nothing on, she’s just playing with her hair and playing with her clit. She’s tried fingering herself, but it’s just not the same, even if she pictures Adam as she does it. Suddenly her clit starts feeling a lot more sensitive, and she can’t keep herself from focusing all her attention on it. She feels a little lightheaded, but she knows the only way past it is to finish.

She hears him push in the keyboard tray of his desk. Finally, he’s coming.

So is she.


End file.
